


Искусство совместного проживания

by Shuhart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuhart/pseuds/Shuhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем нравится Джон Ватсон. Он простой и понятный, а уж когда сравниваешь с Шерлоком... Не удивительно, что всем нравится Джон.<br/>(Фик вне времени, игнор событий третьего сезона)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство совместного проживания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Flat-Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200355) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> Также на Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/3960682

Всем нравится Джон Ватсон. Он простой и понятный, а уж когда сравниваешь с Шерлоком... Не удивительно, что всем нравится Джон.  
Шерлоку это, как правило, даже выгодно. Если каждый второй полицейский счастлив видеть Джона и потратить несколько минут на болтовню ни о чём, что ж - тем меньше раздражающих вопросов приходится на долю Шерлока и тем легче ему получить доступ к месту преступления.  
Вот только... так как всем нравится Джон, они считают, что Шерлок - ужасный сосед. Это раздражает, как любое неверное логическое заключение. С Шерлоком порой трудно поладить, но и Джон далеко не идеал.  
Он дуется по утрам, может огрызаться и рычать, если преградить ему путь в душ. Он до смешного цепляется за свои вещи - свой ноутбук, свои шарфы, свой шампунь - попробуй только тронь! Едва ли взять по ошибке не тот шампунь - это ужаснейшее в мире преступление, но Джон за это повесить мог бы.  
Как и за то, что Шерлок оставляет коврик в ванной на полу. Смысл коврика - удерживать влагу, не давать ей попасть на пол, чтобы никто, поскользнувшись, не раскроил себе череп о раковину. Шерлоку не понять, почему он должен вешать коврик на край ванны после того, как он принял душ. На холодном фарфоре коврик сохнет ничуть не быстрее, а когда Шерлок захочет воспользоваться душем в следующий раз, коврик придётся опустить вновь. Вешать его нет никакого смысла. Но Джон больше думает о порядке в ванной, чем о безопасном ношении оружия.  
(Хотя последнее, может, и к лучшему.)  
Шерлок разрывается. Правила только ради правил бессмысленны, лишь отвлекают от наиболее логичного и удобного способа что-то сделать; они предназначены для того, чтобы заставить мелкие умы следовать проторёнными дорожками. Но Джон не мелочный и не дурак, а бессмыслицу городить не смог бы, даже если б попытался. Джон интересный и неожиданный, и хотя Шерлок не понимает, почему его заботит такая ерунда, он знает, что ему это важно, и поэтому следует правилам, независимо от того, понимает ли он их.  
Поэтому он стучит в дверь ванной, пусть даже прекрасно слышит, что Джон чистит зубы. Будь то кто-то другой, Шерлок просто вломился бы внутрь, но Джон настаивает на том, что надо стучаться, на том, что Шерлок должен дождаться ответа перед тем, как входить.  
Слышно, как Джон сплёвывает, а затем: "Я почти всё!"  
Он не говорит "Заходи", но не говорит и "Не входи". Шерлок открывает дверь.  
\- Шерлок... - начинает Джон раздражённо, и этот тон означает, что правило было нарушено, хотя Шерлок постучал, а Джон не сказал не входить, и, значит, это Джон не до конца всё продумал. Но Джон уже смотрит на руку Шерлока, и выражение его лица мгновенно меняется: - У тебя кровь.  
Упоминать о том, насколько Джон любит говорить об очевидном, значило бы самому говорить очевидное. Так что Шерлок молчит, сильнее сжимая пальцы на предплечье (кровь всё ещё сочится вниз по его пальцам; какая досада - он любил эту рубашку) и делает шаг к раковине. Джон уже открыл аптечку, в руке бинт, из крана льётся вода.  
\- Нападение или эксперимент? - спрашивает он, берёт запястье Шерлока в свои руки и закатывает рукав повыше.  
\- Эксперимент, - говорит тот и видит облегчение Джона - напряжённые плечи расслабляются. Он работает уверенно, пальцы движутся методично и эффективно. За этим интересно наблюдать. - Стеклянная банка разбилась.  
Джон не тратит время на любезности или белую ложь (например, "Больно не будет" - Шерлок не помнит случая, чтобы это оказалось правдой). Отточенными движениями он очищает рану, ищет кусочки стекла.  
\- Что-то ещё, о чём мне стоит знать?  
Его должно волновать то, не заразится ли Шерлок чем-то из-за стекла, так что он говорит: - Банка была пустая.  
Потом он думает ещё - может, Джон не это имел в виду.  
\- Ещё разбитое стекло осталось на кухонном полу.

\-----

В большинстве дел Джон методично следует распорядку. Он просыпается в шесть тридцать - даже зимой. К семи он уже выходит из душа, а к семи тридцати сидит за газетой со своей привычной чашкой чая и двумя бутербродами с апельсиновым джемом. Джон помчится за Шерлоком на место преступления, не тратя ни секунды, будет носить нелегальное оружие - всё это с жизнерадостной усмешкой. Уже бывали случаи, когда один из них (или оба) оказывались в опасности или ранены, и ни разу Джон не высказал и слова недовольства.  
Но если Шерлок заберёт последний джем, Джон будет дуться и вздыхать. Он будет бормотать себе под нос и бросать на Шерлока мрачные взгляды. Не важно, выбросил Шерлок банку из-под джема или поставил обратно в шкаф, и то, и другое - преступно (или, как Джон заявлял более чем единожды - "нарушение права человека просто позавтракать").  
Джон настаивает на уборке, а потом жалуется, что ему приходится её делать. Шерлок вовсе не настаивает на том, чтобы мыть посуду каждый вечер и убирать её в шкаф, так что он не понимает, с чего это его вина. Шерлок абсолютно способен вымыть тарелку, если чистых уже не осталось, и сделал бы это, будь их посудная полка пуста. Но, точный как часы, Джон каждый вечер поднимается после ужина и начинает наполнять кухонную раковину посудой. И если Шерлок не предложит ему свою помощь, он будет жаловаться себе под нос - но так, чтобы Шерлок всё слышал.  
Так что Шерлок помогает. Несмотря на то, что в этом нет необходимости, несмотря на то, что посуда (как и вытирание пыли и проч.) - всё сделает миссис Хадсон, если только подождать подольше (в среднем её терпения хватает на 22 дня). Шерлок моет, Джон вытирает, или наоборот, и они обсуждают рабочий день Джона (Шерлок рассказывает, Джон подтверждает) и последние новости науки, касающиеся скорости разложения ногтей, или говорят о странностях наёмных убийц, или о том, чем швейцарские ножи, сделанные в 90-х, отличаются от современных.  
(Нет нужды упоминать о том, что если у Шерлока есть дело, весь его мозг задействован в решении проблемы, и он слишком занят для того, чтобы обращать внимание на недовольное бормотание Джона. У него есть нечто поважнее, чем заботы о чём-то столь скучном, как немытая посуда.)

\-----

Джон прибирается. Шерлок знает, что это, как правило, не считают за недостаток в соседе. В комнате Джона всегда ни пылинки, все вещи - в ящиках шкафов, ничего на виду. Он может оставить в гостиной ноутбук или газету, но все остальные вещи держит вне поля зрения. Шерлок всегда видит следы его присутствия (пульт на левом подлокотнике кресла, грязь с его ботинка, нитка, зацепившаяся за край стола), но большинство людей даже не заметили бы, что Джон живёт здесь, если бы не знали этого.  
Шерлок вовсе не возражает против его чистоплотных привычек. Шерлок возражает против наведения порядка в его вещах. Джон складывает всё в стопки, какую-то мелочь прячет под кофейный столик, и даже моет под диваном и креслами. Как-то раз он перекопал всё в самодельной шерлоковской кухонной лаборатории, отодвинув всё к стене и прикрыв клетчатой скатертью. (Шерлок пришёл в такую ярость, что перевернул стол. Ничего из разбившегося не было незаменимым.)  
Джон, конечно, не каждый день это делает - а не то Шерлок потребовал бы его немедленного выселения - но обязательно, если приглашает кого-то в гости. Некоторое время это была Сара, но Сара видела их жилище заваленным книгами и шифрами. А потом - со следами от пуль в стене (дело рук Шерлока), и окнами, заколоченными досками (а вот это уже не Шерлок), так что если Джон и старался что-то изобразить, это было чисто символическое усилие. С этим Шерлок мог мириться.  
А теперь Джон встречается с Дженни. Она высокая и скучная, рост - 178 см, и это когда она не на своих любимых девятисантиметровых каблуках. Она ассистентка стоматолога, любит, чтобы всё было чисто и продезинфицировано, не может рассказать ничего интересного о том, как уровень стресса сказывается на состоянии зубов или о зависимости закономерностей распада от принадлежности человека к определённой группе населения.  
Перед её приходом Джон наводит чистоту - сдвигает всё, что Шерлоку может потребоваться для экспериментов - а затем имеет наглость заявить: "Ради бога, Шерлок, ты не мог бы не показываться пару часов?"  
Всё, что Джон делает, когда она приходит - это сидит на диване и флиртует с ней, наливая вино и притворяясь, что она интересная. Почему они не могут заниматься этим в присутствии Шерлока - загадка для него. (В первый раз он просто отказался. Но Джон мрачно уставился на него и хлопнул дверью, и на другой день был не в духе, и всё бормотал о том, что Шерлок будто бы за все несчастья в городе в ответе. Шерлок отказывается брать на себя ответственность за вещи, никак с ним не связанные, но когда его винит Донован, ему просто всё равно, а когда Джон... это неудобно. Отвлекает. Беспокоит Шерлока, хотя и не должно.)  
На этот раз Шерлок отправляется в морг. Но ничто там не привлекает его внимания. Все свежие покойники умерли вследствие скучных и очевидных причин, и хотя Молли всё время с улыбкой предлагает какие-то невероятные скрытые яды, ни у одного трупа нет даже сколько-нибудь интересной истории. В конце концов, Шерлок берёт образцы и отправляется домой проводить эксперименты.  
Скучная, длинная Дженни на диване. Рассказывает Джону о своём щенке (скучно), наматывая на палец прядь блондинистых волос (крашеные, выпрямленные, всё равно скучно), а одну свою длинную ногу она закинула на колено Джона. Подчёркивая какую-то мысль, она пробегает длинными пальцами по запястью Джона, и он улыбается. Смешок, хотя история совершенно не интересная (она утомительна, как и сама девушка).  
\- Где мой скальпель? - вопрошает Шерлок с порога, и голова Джона тут же поворачивается к нему. Шерлоку всё равно, одарит Джон его тяжёлым взглядом или завтра весь день будет дуться и винить его во всех смертных грехах, ему всё равно, и извиняться он не собирается. Шерлок, в отличие от некоторых, отвратительно скучных гостей к себе не водит. Ну, у него бывает Майкрофт, но Майкрофта-то он не приглашает, так что тот не в счёт.  
\- А я откуда знаю? - отзывается Джон, стараясь держать свою улыбку перед Дженни.  
\- Он был на диване, - говорит Шерлок, и наслаждается тем, как Дженни таращит свои бесцветные глаза. Он ухмыляется.  
\- Вот поэтому я и делаю уборку перед гостями, - говорит Джон, обращаясь скорее к Дженни, чем к нему. Когда она улыбается ему в ответ (неуверенно, и ногу с его колена она убирает, торжествующе подмечает Шерлок), Джон поворачивается и говорит ему:  
\- Он на твоей кровати. Всё там. Иди и проверь.  
Шерлок резко разворачивается, не снимая пальто проходит в кухню за разделочной доской. (Просто на всякий случай. Вряд ли Джону понравится, если его мертвецки скучное свидание будет прервано, когда Шерлоку потребуется наложение швов.) Он берёт доску и идёт в свою комнату, стараясь ступать по лестнице так, чтобы каждый его шаг было слышно в гостиной.  
Его постель заправлена, всё гладенько, аккуратно. Так... чисто. Если ли в языке более ненавистное слово? (Ну, кроме "скучно", естественно.) Шерлок морщится, несмотря на то, что зрителей, в лице Джона, сейчас нет. Он оставляет образцы на столе, а сам берётся за поиски скальпеля.  
Он видит нечто интересное. На каждом предмете в стопке и у каждой горы предметов есть стикер с номером, написанным чёрной ручкой. А посреди его кровати, ровно по центру, лежит нарисованный план их гостиной (Джон рисовал левой рукой, положив лист на правое колено, возможно, ноги были закинуты одна на другую). По всей карте - номера, явно обозначающие предметы, оставленные на диване или на кофейном столике, или на кухонном столе, или на кресле, или просто на полу где-то между этими предметами мебели.  
Закрыв глаза, Шерлок вызывает в уме их гостиную этим утром. Место за местом он старается точно восстановить, что и где было оставлено. Не находясь в самой комнате, он не получает зрительных подсказок. Воспоминание отдалено во времени, значит, вспоминать детали ещё сложнее, и тем приятней, проверив карту Джона убедиться, что он прав (в большинстве случаев; есть несколько вещей, о которых он просто забыл).

\-----

Правила Джона касаются не растрачивания горячей воды впустую ("Если только ты не в грязи от макушки до пяток, Шерлок, больше пятнадцати минут тебе не понадобится") и экономии на отоплении (если ещё не настолько холодно, чтобы Джон достал свои свитера, значит, отопление включать ещё рано). Его правила касаются даже экспериментов Шерлока: если нужно что-то резать, эксперимент должен проводиться на кухне ("Только не над ковром; я эти кровавые пятна миссис Хадсон объяснять не буду. И очищать их за тебя не собираюсь, Шерлок."); эксперименты, проводящиеся в ванной, должны длиться не дольше тридцати часов; любой эксперимент с использованием серы требует открытого окна.  
Как правило, Шерлок это соблюдает. Например, если ему нужно знать совершенно точно, сколько времени требуется сероводороду для того, чтобы достигнуть концентрации 320 миллионных долей при заполнении спальни средних размеров, Шерлок предупредительно широко распахивает окно перед тем, как умчаться в Скотленд Ярд. Когда он объясняет, что эта смерть не могла быть суицидом, если судить по хронологии развития событий, Лестрейд принимает это куда лучше большинства полицейских. Уж точно лучше, чем Андерсон, который принимается оспаривать время смерти жертвы. Шерлоку приходится рассказывать со всеми утомительными мелкими подробностями о том, как летальный эффект газа оказался отложен по времени из-за присутствия амилнитрита в организме жертвы. Потом он вынужден объяснять совершенно очевидные признаки употребления жертвой наркотических веществ. Может, будь Джон здесь, было бы попроще, но Джон на работе в клинике. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Всё, что можно было сделать Шерлоку в этой ситуации - попытаться доказать Андерсону, что он - пустая трата места и воздуха. Затем влезла Салли и дело кончилось тем, что на всех наорал Лестрейд - чего в присутствии Джона практически никогда не случалось.  
Они нашли убийцу (сестра бывшей девушки, чувство вины, превратившееся в ревность и смертельную злобу) и она призналась в потоке рыданий. Шерлоку больше нравятся те, кто хватает пистолет и пытается устроить славную схватку - эти куда веселее. Джон, может, не признает этого, но он согласился бы, Шерлок в этом уверен. Всегда интереснее промчаться, предугадывая повороты, и, наконец, повалить подозреваемого на землю. 

\-----

Когда Шерлок добирается до дома, все знаки говорят о том, что Джон уже здесь. Чайник немного сдвинут. Ноутбук Джона подключен к зарядке. Шерлок чувствует лёгкий аромат чая с ромашкой (Джон на ночь кофеин старается не употреблять, если он собирается спать). Но запах чая ведёт его не к комнате Джона, а к его собственной.  
Шерлок открывает дверь, свет из коридора яркой полосой ложится на ковёр. Рядом с узкой постелью Шерлока - пустая кружка (и, как он подозревает, уже холодная). Но, куда страшнее, там Джон. В его постели.  
Шерлок складывает руки на груди. Хмурится.  
На полу или рядом с кроватью нет одежды. Не стоят ботинки. Дверца его шкафа приоткрыта - так, как он сам её и оставил. Раз вещи Джона не здесь, значит или Джон не переоделся (нет, не верно, на Джоне фланелевая полосатая пижама, Шерлок видит правый рукав, выглядывающий из-под одеяла), или... Джон переодевался не здесь. Но если он переоделся не здесь, значит, он принял осознанное решения прийти сюда спать. Отсюда выводим наиболее вероятные причины такого поведения - травма головы, сотрясение мозга. (Если эта мысль приносит Шерлоку облегчение - это только потому, что отказ от каждого предположения делает его ближе к истинной причине. О Джоне он, конечно, не беспокоился. Это было бы... бессмысленно.)  
Шерлок делает шаг вперёд, проверяет дыхание Джона. Дыхание ровное, цвет кожи нормальный. Когда Джон открывает глаза, его реакция тоже кажется абсолютно нормальной.  
\- Поймал убийцу? - спрашивает он, слегка поворачиваясь в постели Шерлока, но не садится и не встаёт.  
\- Ты в моей постели, - говорит Шерлок, потому что это его комната. Его кровать. Это не просто слегка раздражает, как когда Джон "навёл порядок" в его записях по последнему делу, это прямо-таки выводит из себя. - И - да, конечно, поймал.  
\- Здорово.  
\- Ты всё ещё в моей постели.  
Джон смотрит на него, подняв бровь.  
\- И?  
\- Иди в свою!  
\- Я бы так и сделал, - говорит Джон, на мгновение поджимая губы. Шерлок вдруг осознаёт, что тот очень раздражён. Он узнаёт это выражение лица, этот осторожный тон, который выдаёт то, как сильно Джон старается не повышать голос. - Я бы пошёл в свою комнату и лёг в свою постель, вот только кто-то оставил окно открытым. Когда я вернулся домой в девять тридцать и на улице уже было темно и холодно, в комнате был адский дубак. А так как я не белый медведь и не могу жить в арктических условиях, я в твоей постели.  
В какой-то другой, более логичной реальности, Шерлок указал бы на то, что он следовал правилам Джона, а тот не устанавливал никаких правил о закрытии окон. Или он мог бы объяснить, что лучше проветривать комнату как можно дольше после того, как ты заполнил её относительно токсичным газом. Но он не думает, что какое-то из этих объяснений могло бы помочь. - Ну и где тогда мне спать?  
\- Я бы сказал, что на диване, ты всё равно там проводишь большинство ночей. - Джон пожимает плечами и откидывает угол одеяла. - Но там такая холодрыга, давай лучше сюда.  
Шерлок соглашается на такой компромисс и переодевается. В какой-то момент он жалеет, что не взял комнату с двуспальной кроватью. Когда он смотрел квартиру впервые, на выбор была комната Джона (больше, двуспальная кровать, большой платяной шкаф, большой стеллаж для книг) или комната Шерлока (меньше, односпальная кровать, большой рабочий стол). Шерлок сделал логичный выбор: занял комнату с большим рабочим столом, а стеллаж для книг перетащил из комнаты Джона к себе (ему он явно нужнее, у него-то явно больше книг, чем у отставного военного врача).  
Забираясь в постель, Шерлок думает о том, что двуспальная кровать была бы более удачным выбором. Он ёрзает, ворочается, места не хватает. Он не может нормально улечься, не сваливаясь с кровати или не оставляя болтаться руку или ногу. Кровать рассчитана на одного, двоим людям сложно на ней устроиться. Он поворачивается опять, и едва не падает.  
Джон приподнимается на локте.  
\- Ты там как, в порядке? - и лёгкое веселье в его голосе чем-то напоминает о Майкрофте.  
\- Это просто смешно, - огрызается Шерлок в ответ.  
\- О, а вот морозить мою комнату было абсолютно логично?  
\- Это была единственная комната в доме с нужным объёмом воздуха. - Шерлок снова поворачивается, но он чувствует край матраса и он мог бы вычислить процент массы тела, которая находится не там, где надо (а должна бы быть на матрасе).  
\- Да ради всего святого, Шерлок, - вздыхает Джон, - иди сюда.  
Он тянет Шерлока за руку, заставляя перекатиться на бок, а затем так, что Шерлок на половину оказывается на нём. Не так удобно, как спать одному, но всё же лучше, чем когда рука свисает с кровати.  
Шерлок чуть-чуть двигает плечом, подтаскивает подушку поближе. Затем он закидывает одну ногу на Джона, и кладёт руку поверх его груди, и в конце концов обнаруживает, что ему достаточно удобно.  
\- Не умеешь ты делиться, - бормочет Джон, но это просто сонное замечание. Шерлок не утруждает себя ответом.

\-----

Для Шерлока нет ничего интересного в том, чтобы просыпаться в своей комнате. Он знает всю мебель, точное расстояние от одного предмета до другого, он мог бы без проблем передвигаться по комнате вслепую (и уже делал это пару раз). В полдень или в полночь, или когда ленивые предрасссветные лучи подсвечивают край занавесок, всё в его комнате - его и прекрасно ему знакомо.  
Кроме Джона, который всё ещё спит рядом с ним.  
Интересно, сколькими способами Шерлок замечает вторжение: дополнительное тепло, второе тело температурой 36,6, нагревающее простыни; лёгкий запах Джона, узнаваемый, но непривычный в данной обстановке; то, как матрас прогибается слева от Шерлока, хотя обычно на него действует тяжесть только его тела. Затем есть звук дыхания Джона, натяжение одеяла, обычно просто укрывавшего Шерлока. Добрая дюжина способов, которыми Шерлок может отметить присутствие Джона, и всё - игнорируя главное: физический контакт.  
Ночью Джон повернулся. Неудивительно, большинство взрослых людей разворачиваются во время ночи от трёх до пяти раз за (в среднем) семь часов сна. Джон перевернулся на бок, и Шерлок вынужден был свернуться у него за спиной. Во-первых, потому что это односпальная кровать и места не хватает, но по большей части из-за того, что рука Джона всё ещё крепко держит его за запястье. Не так крепко, не до боли, дискомфорта нет, однако рука Шерлока перекинута через Джона, и высвободить её сложно. Сжимай её Джон слегка сильнее, Шерлок смог бы чувствовать собственный пульс, мерное течение крови к пальцам.  
Вот так свернуться, обнимая Джона - это на удивление интимно. Чувствовать его кожу своими пальцами, его ноги - своими, тепло его тела, лёгкий нажим на грудь Шерлока каждый раз, когда он делает вдох. Шерлок мог бы засекать время дыхания Джона, установить зависимость; мог бы закрыть глаза и глубоко дышать, пытаясь угадать состав шампуня Джона просто по запаху.  
Но он не хочет.  
Он не хочет думать. Хочет чувствовать. Хочет... насладиться простым, инстинктивным блаженством касания. Хочет закрыть глаза, прижаться губами к шее Джона и обнять его крепче.  
Это бесит. Ему ненавистна сама мысль о таких желаниях. То, что ему хочется поддаться им, выводит из себя. Если уж говорить о физических позывах, Шерлок всему предпочитает голод - его легче игнорировать. Эта боль пройдёт сама по себе, а его ум сделает острее, сфокусированней, главное просто не забывать есть через день. Если он забудет, он даже не заметит тот момент, когда комната закружится вокруг него и он вдруг потеряет сознание (что раздражает, когда ты посреди эксперимента и работаешь с подозреваемым). Голод лучше, чем похоть. Она нарушает его концентрацию, размывает грани.  
Шерлок мог бы думать о другом, тем хватает: последнее сообщение на его сайте; убийство, описанное во вчерашней газете, Лестрейд ещё не просил его о помощи, но скоро попросит; последние намёки Майкрофта о какой-то работе, где придётся побегать. Всё это куда больше заслуживает внимания Шерлока, но в этом и есть проблема с похотью: можно было бы заняться чем-то интересным, но вместо этого ты пялишься на тело другого человека и хочешь.  
Шерлоку не нравится желать. Ему нравится иметь или не иметь, простые абсолюты. А желать чего-то и не иметь - просто трата его умственных способностей. И пустая трата времени.  
Он пытается отстраниться, но Джон удерживает его, бормочет:  
\- Ночь же, Шерлок, - и это звучит слишком сонно и спокойно для того, чтобы быть жалобой, - ну перестань ты думать хоть ненадолго.  
Это не требование, это не очередное правило. Это даже не одна из тех дурацких мелочей, которые Шерлок делает только потому, что не хочет расстраивать Джона. Ему нравится, когда Джон смеётся, когда улыбает ему, когда говорит что-то вроде "Потрясающе!" или "Ты невероятный!".  
Если задуматься, всё это совершенно очевидно.  
\- Тебе нужно перестать встречаться с Дженни.  
Джон шевелится, понемногу разворачиваясь, пока не оказывается на спине. Он по-прежнему держит руку Шерлока за запястье, и в итоге устраивает её у себя на груди, чуть ниже левой ключицы.  
\- Я не жду, что ты поймёшь, чем так привлекательны длинные ноги.  
\- Это качество важно для победы лошади в гонках, - говорит он в ответ, потому что так и есть.  
\- Ага, - в голосе Джона теплота смешана с сарказмом, - именно это я и имел в виду.  
\- Она скучная.  
Джон только мычит.  
\- Это просто смешно. Я соблюдаю время принятия душа, вешаю коврик, мою посуду и всегда оставляю тебе последний джем, и ты в моей постели. А она скучная. - Шерлок вздыхает. Он взмахнул бы рукой для большей выразительности, но её всё ещё держит Джон. - Тебе нужно перестать встречаться с Дженни.  
Наступает длинная, ужасная пауза, Джон молчит. Он дышит, он держит Шерлока за руку, но он ничего не говорит.  
Шерлок решает, что ненавидит всё это. Он не уверен в том, всегда ли это ненавидел, или это только с Джоном неловко, но сейчас он это ненавидит, и этого достаточно. Ему не нравится ощущение того, что сердце дико бьётся где-то в горле - это физически невозможно, но точно описывает его чувства. Он хочет остановить время и никогда больше не двигаться, хочет вскочить и выбежать из комнаты, сбежать от этого чувства унижения. Он хочет, чтобы Джон отпустил его руку, или не был в его постели, или заснул опять. Это, вероятно, был бы лучший выход: Джон бы уснул, и они смогли бы притвориться, что всё это ему просто приснилось, ничего не было, а Шерлок нашёл бы способ стереть этот момент из памяти. Нелогичные стремления заставляют его запомнить это, как он помнит совершенно бесполезные вещи вроде запаха Джона или цвета его глаз с точностью до оттенка, или того, каким разочарованным Джон выглядит, когда Шерлока не заботят окружающие люди. Если детали не помогают раскрыть дело - они лишние, Джон должен бы быть лишним, но это не так.  
Он не лишний, и Шерлок не представляет, как что-то из этого удалить.  
\- Я позвоню Дженни завтра, - говорит Джон шёпотом, будто это секрет.  
\- И что ты ей скажешь?  
Джон разворачивается, приподнимаясь, и каким-то образом находит щёку Шерлока в темноте. Целомудренно целуя его в щёку, он говорит: - Скажу, что встретил другого человека.  
\- О, - произносит Шерлок, чувствуя тепло своего дыхания, пойманное между ними.

\-----

Джон, как правило, не изменяет. Он не станет встречаться с одним человеком, а спать с другим. И он отказывается делать что-то большее, чем тот короткий поцелуй, до следующего дня, пока он не позвонит Дженни и не найдёт время чтобы встретиться с ней и рассказать об всём лично. Очевидно, это ещё одно правило: разрыв отношений должен происходить в присутствии обеих сторон. Шерлок не понимает, почему. Смс-сообщение легко объяснило бы ситуацию и ему не нужно было бы часами ждать возвращения Джона.  
Ну, не то чтобы Шерлок сидел, считая минуты. Или занимал время написанием подробного доклада о дегенеративном влиянии похоти на мозг. Нет, Шерлок отвечает на каждое скучное письмо, когда-либо приходившее на его сайт - даже убийственно скучные, отправленные несколько месяцев назад. Нельзя, впрочем, сказать, что он очень хочет, чтобы на него внезапно свалилось интересное убийство - он недостаточно трезво мыслит сейчас - но умение ждать и хотеть не в числе его сильных сторон.  
Но, в итоге, Джон приходит домой - усталый, на нём серый свитер, он говорит: - Готово, но я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать.  
\- Отлично, - отзывается Шерлок, захлопывая ноутбук, - я тоже.  
(Джон, оказывается, потрясающе целуется, хотя Шерлок и не эксперт. Он уже раньше целовал людей, и спал с ними, всё это он знает, но... это никогда не было важным настолько, чтобы помнить подробности. Тем более, когда вместо этого он мог помнить время приливов и отливов, или то, как выглядит тело, упавшее с третьего этаже по сравнению с упавшим с восьмого. Из тысяч бит информации, хранящейся в его голове, поцелуи и секс явно были наименее важными. Но это - руки Джона, его губы, пальцы на бицепсе Шерлока, его низкий голос, почти рычание - Шерлок не представляет, что это можно удалить, ни за что.)

\-----

Шерлок настаивает на нескольких собственных правилах. Первое - никаких публичных изъявлений любви. Ни перед миссис Хадсон, ни перед его братом (или его CCTV камерами), ни перед полицейскими. Джон кивает, соглашаясь.  
Но когда Шерлок объявляет своё второе правило, он вскипает: - Это бред.  
\- Это абсолютно разумно.  
\- Я не могу носить джинсы, - Джон произносит эти слова медленно, заставляя фразу звучать безумно, - и это разумно?  
\- Я не сказал, что совсем не можешь. Просто не на место преступления.  
Не существует нормального способа объяснить, что Джон был в джинсах на месте преступления в прошлый раз, что пока Шерлок мерил шагами комнату, он склонился к телу, и Шерлок потерял почти пять секунд, изучая изгиб его пятой точки.  
\- Это непрофессионально. - Добавляет Шерлок, потому что это правда. Совершенно непрофессионально для детектива сбиваться с мысли просто потому, что он находится рядом с Джоном. Ещё хуже то, что он помнит одобрительную усмешку Лестрейда, как будто такое поведение хоть как-то конструктивно.  
Такого бесполезного, мешающего поведения Шерлок ожидал бы от Андерсона.  
\- Не думаю, что то, что ты спишь со мной, даёт тебе право указывать мне, что носить. - Джон распределяет джем по тосту, разрезает его на два аккуратных треугольника и кусает.  
\- Могу, если хочу.  
\- Ага, - говорит Джон, и в его голосе кроется смех, - отношения, вообще-то, не так устроены.

\-----

Джон выходит в полотенце, и вода капает на пол гостиной. Шерлок быстро оглядывает его, а затем снова отворачивается к микроскопу.  
\- Тебе обязательно было все полотенца использовать? Хотя бы одно сухое и чистое можно было оставить? Почему все? - В голосе Джона слышны стальные нотки, которые заставляют Шерлока отметить, на чём он остановился, и повернуться лицом к Джону. - В шкафу есть ещё полотенца. Ты не мог двадцать шагов пройти за ними? Тебе в голову не приходило, что, может быть, выйдя из душа, другой человек тоже захочет воспользоваться полотенцем?  
\- Я мог, но я...  
\- Ты - что? Был занят чем-то более важным? Исследовал жизненные циклы пылевых клещей?  
\- Нет. - Потому что Шерлок изучал их на прошлой неделе. Джон что, вообще не обращает внимания?  
Но прежде, чем он может что-то объяснить, сказать, почему он тестировал воздействие разбавленной каустической соды на полотенцах, Джон делает три сердитых шажка вперёд, целясь в него указательным пальцем, все эти 170 см праведного гнева, капающие на линолеум: - Всего одно полотенце, вот чего я хочу. Одно полотенце, чтобы мне не пришлось рыться в корзине с грязным бельём и доставать насквозь сырое, чтобы не нестись нагишом к шкафу!  
Шерлок внимательно смотрит на полотенце.  
\- Лучше возьми другое полотенце. И ополоснись, прежде чем пойдёт реакция.  
\- Ты использовал... - Джон смотрит вниз на полотенце, в которое он замотан. Он открывает рот, но затем лишь выталкивает воздух через сжатые зубы. - Ну конечно. Чёрт возьми, Шерлок! - и он идёт к шкафу за новым полотенцем, а потом шлёпает назад в ванную.  
Шерлок разворачивается к микроскопу, но он всё ещё слышит бормотание Джона: - Одно чистое полотенце. Разве это так много? Чёрт! Почему я вообще с ним живу?

\-----

В следующий раз Джон появляется одетым. Его волосы всё ещё влажные, и частично взбиты вверх там, где их сушили полотенцем.  
\- Поверить не могу. Обязательно было все полотенца в доме использовать? И брать полотенца для того, чтобы промокать что-то, вызывающее реакцию на коже, честно, было бы неплохо, если бы ты предупреждал меня о таких вещах. В следующий раз - небольшое предупреждение, пожалуйста.  
\- В следующий раз я проверю, чтобы осталось одно чистое полотенце, - отвечает Шерлок. В запутанной системе многочисленных правил Джона не забывать достать из шкафа полотенце едва ли сложно.  
Джон мрачно смотрит на него, негромко бормочет что-то о невнимательных соседях и чёртовых ходячих недоразумениях, и Шерлок закладывает книгу чеком - это чек на три пары перчаток, он не помнит, чтобы делал такую покупку - и встаёт с кресла. Он следует за бормочущим Джоном, который ставит чайник и начинает составлять посуду в раковину, применяя явно больше силы, чем это строго необходимо.  
Это не то чтобы новое правило, думает Шерлок, скорее... предписание. Может, и лазейка в системе, но это точно лучше, чем слушать ворчание всё утро. Он делает шаг вперёд и целует Джона - один лёгкий поцелуй. Тот отшатывается, хмурясь:  
\- Это тебя не извиняет, знаешь ли. Ты поступил очень некрасиво. А если бы тебя не было дома? Если бы я не узнал, что это полотенце может вызвать сыпь?  
\- Не вызвало бы оно сыпь. Только лёгкое раздражение, - возражает Шерлок, и он, скорее всего, прав. Наверное.  
\- В следующий раз, только попробуй...  
Шерлок снова целует Джона.  
\- Ты не можешь целовать меня, чтобы...  
И он целует Джона опять. И ещё. И ещё, пока руки Джона не поднимаются вверх, притягивая Шерлока за талию, и Джон не целует его в ответ.


End file.
